Futurama Into the Wild Blue Wormhole
by RainbowMunchies
Summary: A FryxLeela. Picks up at almost the exact end of ITWGY, so kind of a minor spoiler if you don't know what happens between the two. Pretty dramatic stuff, but sweet too. My first fanfic so please review. Thankies.


Okay, so this is my very first fanfic.

Enjoi.

BTW, I don't own Futurama but Futurama does own my soul. Slavery never felt so good.

* * *

Futurama - Into the Wild Blue Wormhole

Fry and Leela broke the kiss slowly, keenly aware of each other.

Fry had never felt this happy in his life. His smile spread from cheek to cheek as he held Leela's hand and they flew onward towards the wormhole-- and towards potential death.

Leela peered lovingly at him. A small, sad smile traced her lips. She thought about how all these years she hadn't realized what she was missing, and how of course she would come to her senses the moment they were headed towards a goddamn wormhole.

The void approached them, and Leela's hand gripped Fry's tighter still. He had never known her to be afraid- in fact his worship of her stemmed from the fact that she was so fearless and brave in the face of… anything. To see her like this, her appearance so strong, but for once able to feel through a single intimate touch the fear and apprehension with which she faced the peril, caused his heart to skip.

And for the first time he felt the connection. The feeling of being tied to someone by the heart, by the soul-- the intertwining of spirits and consciousness that permeates rationality. He felt their heartbeats as one, and her fear was his fear.

What if this killed them? What if they ended up somewhere where they would never be happy?

He had never given a damn if he died or not. Sure he was a coward, but he never really felt he was much use. In the end, who really cared if he was offed? He was just a stupid delivery boy.

He was used to being unhappy. Half, hell, _most _of his life he had been unhappy. He could deal with it.

But he didn't want Leela to be unhappy ever again, not now. Not now that her sorrow was his sorrow. Not now that he could do something about it.

And he most definitely didn't ever want Leela to be dead. That would just… kill him.

He snapped out of his thinking efforts, concentrating on what was happening around them. The wormhole approached.

Fry caught his breath and looked down at Leela.

One last kiss before the end.

He leaned in, and this time she stood to meet him.

The kiss was intense. Pleasure rippled through Fry's brain. It was like 1000 cans of Slurm at once injected straight into his brain. His thoughts, quiet as they were, completely vanished.

There was only now, which would soon be only who knows when.

Their mouths parted slightly and tongues flicked in and out, fighting for dominance. The kiss was rough and hungry and passionate. He had waited for this for so long and Leela knew it. She gave in willingly, allowing him to pull her in deeper. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist.

She thought of his sweet naivety. Of his simple thoughts and actions that in every way had explained to her his love. Of the song he had always wished to play for her, locked deep inside his heart.

She thought of her gentle (and not so gentle) rejections of his love, and she was ashamed of herself.

She thought of what she had been missing and was blinded with sadness.

And she thought of what she now had, and this brought her the greatest euphoria she had ever experienced.

It was almost like she was… what was it would Fry said? Walking on sunshine.

Passion emanated from them both, and their lips mashed and melded together-- making them one. They felt a rainbow of emotions all at once, together; pain and sorrow and happiness and pleasure and longing.

And suddenly they were thrown across the ship in each other's arms.

All they could hear was the sound of metal twisting and scraping as the ship distorted under the pressure of the wormhole.

As they began their short flight, Leela was vaguely aware that her ears popped.

Fry's angle gave him a perfect view of the window speeding right at them. No way was he going to let Leela take the hit, not when he could do something about it.

Fry hugged Leela close, curling his arms around her, tucking her head into his chest.

He turned to position himself, and his back hit the glass hard. His elbow cracked as the laser-proof glass shattered it to pieces.

Leela's head hit hard against his chest and she flinched at the sickening thud she heard accompany it.

They landed clumsily, sliding down the glass.

Fry felt searing pain tear through his consciousness. His arms fell limp at his sides as darkness surrounded him.

His last thought, of course, was of Leela.

Leela lifted her head and glanced quickly at Fry. His eyes were closed, his face blank.

Tears began to form in her eye while the universe flattened and disfigured around them.

The ship spun everywhere at once. Leela was sure she was about to vomit, and through her tears the ship was distorted in a blurry spiral. She clung desperately to Fry, tucking her face under his arm.

But still Leela could feel what was happening. She could feel every atom in her body curl and compress.

She screamed. She had never been terrified in her life. Now she had someone to care about, someone who cared about her.

Fry… had she lost him? Was he dead? He had saved her life, on more than just this one occasion.

He was her counselor.

He was her shoulder.

He was her idiot.

He was her soul mate.

Leela sobbed into Fry's arm.

The universe continued to warped.

And suddenly it was over.

The ship was still and for a moment. Leela wondered briefly if she and Fry had merged, had mashed together forever like the stupid Planet Express ship had wanted to do so long ago.

Leela didn't move, didn't want to. She was scared to see what had happened.

But she couldn't be scared anymore. Not after what Fry had done for her. Poor, sweet, dead(?) Fry.

Leela shifted slightly and placed her ear gingerly on Fry's chest. She heard him draw a ragged breath and her heart almost burst with joy.

She sat up slowly, so as not to move him.

For the first time since before they had kissed, she became conscious of the others.

The Professor had managed to strap himself into a seat. He had apparently dozed off during the madness and was snoring lightly.

Amy had grabbed onto Kiff, who had wrapped his arms around the center console before they had entered the wormhole. They shifted a little, now on the floor of the ship, next to a coiled pile of Kiff's upper limbs.

Conrad and LaBabera had held onto each other until the end as well. Leela saw that they had ended up slamming into the back of Fry's usual seat. Both were unconscious, but Conrad was curled-- almost like a baby-- in the safe embrace of LaBabera's arms.

Dr. Zoidburg had hit the window hard, almost right next to them in fact. He lay about five feet away and Leela felt a second wave of sickness hit her when his smell met her nose. The Doctor's hard shell had been all that had saved him. The window above him showed a shower of small cracks.

Dr. Zoidburg sat up, moaning and rubbing his head with his hideous claws.

Bender had been strapped in from the start. Ever since Roswell he was careful about that kind of stuff. Sadly, his martini had not been so lucky.

Leela was surprised to find a look of surprise and worry in his digital eyes. And why not? She asked herself. His best friend just had his chest caved in by a cyclops, and he had lost another yet another perfectly good martini.

Bender unbuckled himself quickly, heading towards the two swiftly.

Behind him Leela could see Scruffy, the janitor, standing up from behind the chair. His hat had flown off and his sparce white hairs stood attentive on the top of his head. His face was one part confusion and one part indifference. His nudey magazine had landed a good ways away and he staggered over to grab it.

Leela thought quickly-- very quickly-- how good it was everyone was alive before turning to face Bender.

Bender stood in front of them, clueless as to what to do.

Leela sat still as a statue, working up the courage to move. She looked up at Bender, tears streaming down her face.

Benders face was astonished, unclear as to how this could have happened. They had always been okay before, what had changed?

Leela felt herself nearing the edge, and all at once something burst.

She broke the silence with a choking sob,

"He's hurt Bender. Oh God, he's hurt so bad! I think he broke his arm, and I hit his chest so hard. Oh God what should I do?!"

Bender's face changed. He looked at her sadly and slowly held out his hand.

"We aren't boned yet meatbag."

Leela reached out and gently took the cold hand, but didn't stand.

Bender knelt and looked carefully at Fry, his eyes zooming in and out. He noticed Fry's wallet, but decided now was not the time.

And then he did something that surprised Leela. Bender gently took Fry's hand, and began to cry as well.

And they crouched there like that. The three of them. Friends. The Three Musketeers you might say, without all the crime fighting and good deeds. They had been through so much together. The connection was there-- human and robot.

The others began to shift around them; taking account for damages, checking on everyone, checking on themselves.

But the three at the front of the ship sat quietly. The only sound was the soft scraping of metal every once in a while as Bender wiped the tears from his eyes.

Leela felt as if eons passed. Her mind was numb. She had never felt this much pain before-- not physically, but emotionally. Even her years as an orphan hadn't prepared her for this-- this feeling of another soul within your own slowly flickering, on the verge of going out.

And just like that Fry stirred and drew a jagged breath, and it was over. The silence was shattered.

Leela caught her breath. Bender gasped.

"Leela?" Fry croaked, and Leela assured him she was there.

His eyes opened and closed slowly.

"Are you okay?" he croaked, and Leela assured him she was.

And abruptly they knew it would be fine. This was just one more trial they had gone through together. One more boning that had boned the best of them.

Bender stood up, but not before grabbing Fry's wallet, and wandered over to salvage his martini.

Leela leaned in and kissed Fry on the lips.

Fry winced in pain, and then smiled with pleasure as she pulled away.

Fry couldn't move his body. There was too much pain. It was all around him.

But he was alive. He was alive to be with Leela, even if just for a few more moments.

Zoidburg had sat up next to them during the congregation and was now staring curiously at the two.

"Hooray for the happy couple!" he finally blurted out.

Leela narrowed her eye at him, the last thing she needed was Dr. Zoidburg's condolences. Then she realized she might actually need him, and her mood shifted carefully.

"Oh Dr. Zoidburg, Fry here is very badly hurt. Could you come take a look at him for me? Pretty please?"

"Oh to be needed! Hooray!" he replied as he scuttled over.

After poking and prodding at Fry for a moment (much to Fry's weak protests) the Dr. got up and scuttled towards the back for the all purpose first aid kit.

"He's going to be perfectly fine," Zoidburg threw back at them, "I'll be right back. Just with the keeping him conscious continue!"

Leela could have gotten the damn first aid kit. For a moment she felt stupid for not having done so in the first place. But at least with Zoidburg fetching it, she could stay with Fry.

She looked at him, most of the worry gone from her face. She had to keep him conscious, and she had a good idea about how she wanted to go about doing it.

Fry had heard the Dr. and was focusing on staying awake. It wasn't easy; it felt like everything was closing in around him.

He anchored himself on Leela's eye. It was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. He reminded himself to tell her that next time he had a chance; chicks really dug that kind of stuff.

And then Leela leaned in and kissed him gently. Her hand moved up to the side of his face and cupped his cheek. They stayed like that for a long moment, and Fry realized that the pain was subsiding slightly. Staying conscious was becoming easier.

"Did that help any?" she taunted as she pulled away.

"More than you know," Fry responded, his voice barely over a whisper.

The Professor woke up with a snort.

Shuffling to the window, he looked out at the new where and when they had been dropped in.

"Oh my…," the Professor slowly mumbled.

Fry spoke slowly. Red began to flare once again at the edges of his vision.

"When are we?"

"Does it really matter?" she responded, slowly stroking his red hair back out of his face.

He grinned at her as she leaned in for a third kiss.

No, it didn't matter. Not now. Because when they were together, time stood still.

* * *

**a/n: Edited 3/18/10. Isn't it FANTASTIC that when I wrote this I was bummed the series had ended, and now it's coming back June 24th?!?!?! X3 So excited!**


End file.
